


Places to be

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Phantom Thief AU, i vow to never write a fanfiction so short lmao like im dissapointed in myself, need prompts so bad I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, sry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Ouma finally shows Saihara who he's been chasing after.





	Places to be

**Author's Note:**

> i HAVE wrITERs blOcK peOPlE HElP  
> “Look, am I under arrest or not, ‘cause I’ve got places to be.”  
> this was my prompt so hey yknow what i thought of  
> tHE PHANTOM THIEF  
> ik ik ik sorry this is like rly often in fanfiction and shit with the whole phantom thief au but guess what that isnt stopping me

“Saihara-chan, are you ready?”

It’s been almost 5 months of chasing the Phantom Thief. After long nights filled with research and refills of black coffee, Saihara is about to learn the identity of the Phantom Thief. From museums to art galleries, Saihara has never been so close to figuring out the identity of the so called thief. Meetups on the roof, however, were quite common in this story.

“You’re lying. You wouldn’t show me your face so easily.” Saihara declared, pointing a finger at the figure standing on the railing of the museum. His figure glowed, no thanks to the pale blue moonlight. 

“Aww… That’s so mean Saihara-chan! H-How could you doubt s-someone l-like me?” Saihara could hear the sniffles and tears threatening to pour behind that clown mask. Saihara didn’t budge though, waiting almost impatiently for this heart pounding moment to come to an end; for Saihara to meet who he had been trying to find through sleep deprived eyes all these months.

The Phantom Thief turned around, lifting his mask a bit to most likely wipe the tears and snot away from his face.

“Who… Who are you? Are you going to show me your face, or-or not?” Saihara trailed off a bit at the end, his heartbeat booming in his ears. Saihara could’ve sworn that he wouldn’t be able to hear the thief’s next words through the roars of his adrenaline rush.

Except there weren’t any.

The thief took off his mask and turned around.

All Saihara could do is stand in shock.

No words were said as the thief− Ouma smiled gently, jumping off the railing and cautiously walked towards Saihara.

“This was the truth you were waiting for. Are you disappointed?”

“No… I just… can’t… believe it…” Saihara stood in awe. No wonder the Phantom Thief was always 3 steps ahead. He was right in front of him this whole time. The one who he was chasing after this whole time… was his boyfriend.

Saihara slowly closed the gap between him and the thief, trapping the smaller male into a hug.

No words were said, but they understood all too well. They stayed there for two minutes until Ouma spoke up, almost inaudibly muffled in Saihara’s uniform, “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, ah, sorry!” Saihara let go, almost pushing Ouma away from him with the force. The detective’s face flushed red as he refused to look at Ouma.

Ouma giggled, “So now what, Mr. Detective?” Ouma looked at his watch. “Look, am I under arrest or not, ‘cause I’ve got places to be.” Ouma grinned as he looked up, face to face with Saihara’s confused expression.

“Ah, well… I’m only a detective, so I don’t place people under arrest.” Saihara rubbed the back of his neck, looking away a bit awkwardly.

“I know that, stupid! But are you going to tell them my identity? You’d be lying to everyone and yourself if you didn’t, and that would be almost as bad as me!”

“I… I don’t know yet.” Saihara sighed and frowned.

“Hey, Ouma-kun?”

“Mhm?”

“Why did you do this? Why did you lure me out at night to tell me this?” Saihara questioned. “I mean- it’s appreciated and all, but I don’t understand? Why would you expose your-” A finger was brushed lightly against the detectives lips, sealing them closed.

“You talk too much. Maybe I wanted you to win our game, Saihara-chan. Maybe I wanted it to finally end. Who knows? But I already told you, I’ve got places to be, people to scare, the usual. So until next time…”

The thief pulled away, flashing one last genuine smile, then jumped off the building, descending into the darkness.


End file.
